Un homme ça ne pleure pas
by Skipp7
Summary: UA, HP/DM. Ils s'affrontent lors de procès, ils sont persuadés de n'avoir rien en commun... Mais un événement dans la vie de Draco pourrait les rapprocher plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est votre distraction.

**Rating :** T, pour l'instant. La suite étant en écriture, je ne sais pas encore comment l'histoire évoluera. Au besoin, je réajusterais le rating.

**Résumé :** UA, HP/DM. Ils s'affrontent lors de procès, ils sont persuadés de n'avoir rien en commun... Mais un événement dans la vie de Draco pourrait les rapprocher plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoici ! Après un coup d'essai mitigé, je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction. Je ne pense pas qu'elle contiendra beaucoup de chapitres, et ces dits chapitres seront plutôt courts. Je préfère ne pas donner de délai de postage, car je ne m'y tiendrais probablement pas, d'autant plus que je travaille actuellement sur un autre projet et que suite aux reviews reçues pour Crucified, j'envisage d'écrire une... Suite ? Ou du moins un nouvel OS plus explicatif. De dire d'autre... Ah oui, Je remercie ma petite Radton d'avoir la patience de me lire et me conseiller, de supporter mes questions existentielles... Bref. Je tiens aussi à informer les éventuels reviewers anonymes que je me ferais un plaisir de leur répondre, mais qu'ils me laissent un moyen de les joindre. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié... Ah si ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ou/et vous divertira.

* * *

**Première partie**

« Il m'énerve ! »

Harry Potter frappa du poing la table du pub qui faisait face au palais de justice. Son ami Ronald Weasley, inspecteur de son état, posa une main apaisante sur son poing crispé.

« Calme toi, Harry. T'énerver n'enverra pas cette ordure derrière les barreaux. »

« Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que ce Malfoy de mes deux gagne toujours ! Bon sang, ce mec est déjà horripilant, mais il faut qu'en plus il défende avec brio les pires raclures que la planète peut porter ! »

Ronald regarda son ami avec une certaine pitié. C'était vrai que Maître Malfoy était un avocat hors paire. Excellent orateur, sûr de lui, d'une allure toujours impeccable et sobre, il parvenait toujours à convaincre les jurés avec ses redoutables réquisitoires. Et par extension, ses clients, très souvent des pourritures hors paires, étaient relaxés à coup sûr, ou bénéficiaient au pire d'une peine minimum. Sa réussite professionnelle n'avait d'égale que celle de sa vie personnelle. Draco Malfoy était le stéréotype parfait de la réussite familiale. Il avait une épouse charmante, un fils aux manières exemplaires, une grande maison proprette mais sans être tapageuse, une voiture luxueuse mais sobre.

C'était toutes ces choses, s'additionnant à une nouvelle défaite face à son adversaire le plus redoutable qui mettaient Harry dans un tel état de fureur. Ronald le soupçonnait d'être secrètement jaloux de la vie de Draco Malfoy.

Trois ans plus tôt, Harry avait vécu un divorce plutôt difficile. Ginny avait fini par se lasser du travail trop prenant de son mari et était partie combler sa solitude avec un pilote de ligne, un de ses collègues. Harry avait reçu un double coup de massue quand, lors du verdict, il avait appris que non seulement il devait quitter leur maison commune pour la vendre afin de partager équitablement les biens, mais qu'en plus, son ex-femme obtenait la garde des enfants. Il ne les voyait plus qu'un week-end toutes les deux semaines, quand son travail de procureur le lui permettait, du moins. Depuis, Harry vivait dans un petit appartement du centre ville et était de plus en plus morose. Et cette morosité le rongeait à tel point que cela se ressentait dans son travail, et sa carrière en pâtissait, au profit de Draco Malfoy qui ne cessait de briller dans le domaine juridique.

L'avocat entrait justement dans le pub, accompagné de son associé, le discret mais non moins redoutable Théodore Nott, tous deux souriant, certainement suite à leur récente victoire. L'inspecteur Weasley sentit que les choses pourraient tourner au vinaigre s'il ne sortait pas son ami d'ici très rapidement. Il se leva donc, abandonnant son café à peine touché qui refroidissait lentement et Harry, après un court instant de perplexité, prit la suite du roux. Ils croisèrent fatalement le duo d'avocats qui leur adressèrent un léger sourire victorieux. La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa et Ronald, sans accorder plus de crédit aux nouveaux arrivants, posa sa main sur l'épaule du procureur et la pressa pour l'enjoindre à la suivre. À peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas vers la sortie que la voix de Malfoy claironna.

« Sans rancune, Potter ! »

Ledit Potter se retourna d'un bloc, visage et poings crispés. Malfoy arborait une expression plus légère et ses yeux avait même l'audace de briller d'une lueur malicieuse. Harry réagit du tac-au-tac.

« Quand cette ordure viendra s'en prendre à ta famille, on verra si tu es toujours aussi content de lui avoir permis la liberté ! »

Draco haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son collègue sans plus faire grand cas du procureur furieux et de son ami roux. Le petit brun était déjà en train de commander leurs habituels cafés.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter de leurs autres affaires en cours, puis ils prirent congé l'un de l'autre. Draco avait hâte de rentrer et de laisser son travail de côté. Il avait préparé une surprise pour sa petite famille et ne tenait plus en place.

* * *

Ce furent des piles de cartons et le visage déterminé d'Astoria qui accueillirent Draco Malfoy lors de son retour. Perplexe, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda à sa femme ce que signifiait ce cirque.

« Scorpius et moi partons. », énonça-t-elle d'une voix décidée.

L'avocat écarquilla les yeux de surprise, sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement.

« Pardon ? »

« J'en ai assez que nous passions après ton travail. Ce n'est pas la vie que j'attendais. Et Scorpius est sans cesse déçu que son papa ne puisse pas assister à ses spectacles scolaires, ni à ses matches de football parce qu'il a des affaires plus urgentes à régler. »

Le visage de Draco était figé de stupeur. Les accusations dont l'accablait Astoria lui faisaient mal. Certes, son travail lui prenait énormément de son temps, mais il essayait d'être présent aussi souvent que possible et tentait de rattraper le temps perdu du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une colère sourde se mit à pulser en lui. Il avait envie d'hurler à sa femme qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle l'avait épousé, que c'était elle qui avait voulu fonder une famille... Mais l'apparition de son fils dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, regardant alternativement ses parents face à face lui fit ravaler les paroles acides et amères qui lui brûlaient la langue. À la place, il tenta de tempérer les choses et parla avec le calme légendaire qui le caractérisait en salle d'audience, une pointe de supplication s'y ajoutant.

« Astoria... Tu ne peux pas partir... On s'aime, non ? Je te promets de faire des efforts, je déléguerais... Théodore peut prendre plus de clients, j'aurais plus de temps pour toi et Scorpius... Réfléchis, s'il te plaît, ne prends pas ce genre de décisions sur un coup de tête, pense à notre fils... »

« Justement, je pense à lui, coupa-t-elle d'une voix presque tranchante. Tu crois que tu es un père pour lui ? Un père absent, sans aucun doute. Dis-moi, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pris la peine de lui demander si tout allait bien à l'école ? »

Draco sembla se ratatiner sous la colère et la déception de sa femme. Il balbutia quelques excuses et protestations d'une voix faible. Son petit bonhomme, âgé d'à peine six ans, regardait ses parents avec tristesse. Malgré son jeune âge, il saisissait que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'était pas normal. Et sa maman lui avait dit qu'ils allaient habiter dans une nouvelle maison mais sans son papa. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, parce qu'il avait trop de travail. La voix d'Astoria brisa le flot de paroles de son mari.

« De toute façon, j'ai mûrement réfléchi et ma décision est prise. Scorpius et moi partons. Je te l'amènerais un week-end sur deux. Les papiers du divorce sont sur ton bureau. Si tu as des questions, adresse-toi à Maître Parkinson. Tu la connais bien, je crois ? »

Draco se sentit bouillir intérieurement et crispa les poings. Pansy Parkinson était une de ses rivales les plus farouches et dirigeait le cabinet d'avocats opposé au sien. Dire qu'il la détestait était un euphémisme... Cette femme l'horripilait. Et cette haine était partagée. Les coups bas pleuvaient, et tous les prétextes étaient bons pour que chacun attire les meilleurs clients dans ses filets. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la petite rivalité qu'il entretenait avec Harry Potter. Le procureur le voyait comme un ennemi, alors que lui pensait que si Potter prenait moins à cœur leurs métiers, ils auraient pu être bons amis.

Draco secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-il à Potter dans une situation pareille ? Sa femme était en train de le quitter, et rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire ne semblait la retenir. Déjà, elle prenait ses clés et son manteau, habillait Scorpius et tirait une lourde valise derrière elle, l'informant que des déménageurs passeraient chercher ses effets en fin d'après-midi. La porte claqua, laissant l'avocat dans un profond désarroi, la tristesse enserrant sa gorge, un vif sentiment d'abandon l'envahissant.

* * *

Harry Potter essayait de ne pas ruminer son dernier échec en date. Il essayait d'oublier l'expression triomphale de Draco Malfoy après le verdict. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Car ce week-end, ses enfants venaient. Cette pensée lui tira un sourire heureux. Malgré les froides températures, il avait prévu d'emmener James, Albus et Lily se promener dans le parc près de chez lui, puis ils iraient voir le dernier dessin animé sorti au cinéma. Dimanche, Ron et Hermione les avaient invités à manger et il était sûr que ses enfants seraient contents d'aller jouer avec leurs cousins. Puis il les reconduirait chez leur mère et rentrerait chez lui. Seul.

Il se prépara un sandwich et s'installa dans son canapé. Affalé de manière peu élégante, il chercha quelques secondes la télécommande puis alluma la télé. Il espérait trouver un bon film, histoire d'occuper son après-midi.

Il se réveilla en sursaut vers dix-neuf heures, sans avoir le souvenir de s'être endormi. Le film ne devait pas être intéressant... Ou il devait être vraiment fatigué. Il se redressa, se leva, et d'un pas lourd, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il se fit un café, et emmenant la tasse, se dirigea vers son bureau pour consulter ses mails. Mais la lassitude l'envahissant soudainement, il décida d'aller déguster son café sur le balcon. La neige tombait lentement en gros flocons sur la rue. Il la trouvait apaisante. Il laissa ses pensées divaguer. Ron lui avait conseillé de sortir. De rencontrer du monde, et qui sait, une personne avec qui entamer une potentielle relation. Il lui avait dit de ne pas rester seul, que cela encourageait sa morosité. Harry soupira, puis lâcha un petit rire. Sortir ? L'idée même lui paraissait ridicule. Il allait se retrouver seul dans un bar, face à un verre, à attendre comme un imbécile. Un frisson le surprit et il jugea plus sage de rentrer.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, et si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez me laisser vos impressions, commentaires, critiques (positives et négatives). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/fin de soirée/nuit. (Rayez les mentions inutiles).

À bientôt,

Skipp7


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de Cette petite histoire.

**Rating :** T

**Note d'auteur :** Bonsoir ! Me revoici pour ce second chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira. Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter de plus, en dehors du fait que je ne me pose toujours aucun délai de publication. Je tiens aussi à rappeler aux éventuels reviewers anonymes que je répondrais avec plaisir à leurs reviews à condition qu'il me laissent de quoi les contacter. Je remercie une nouvelle fois Radton de m'avoir lue et conseillée, et supportée aussi, avec mes crises existentielles. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Deuxième partie**

Si l'on devait qualifier Théodore Nott, on pourrait en premier lieu dire de lui qu'il était un homme discret. Jamais il ne faisait la moindre vague, jamais il ne haussait le ton pour des sornettes. Nul ne connaissait le plus petit détail de sa vie privée, pas même ses proches. À sa discrétion, on pouvait ajouter le secret. Son collègue et ami Draco Malfoy pestait souvent contre le fait de ne connaître de son vis-à-vis que ses diplômes, ses coordonnées et les petites manies qu'il laissaient échapper. Théodore aimait entendre les histoires que le blond se plaisait à inventer sur sa vie. C'était divertissant. Son bureau était impeccablement rangé et vide de tout objet personnel, au contraire de celui de Draco.

Ce que les gens oubliaient cependant, c'était que s'il était aussi mystérieux, il n'en demeurait pas moins très intelligent et observateur. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ses diplômes pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son collègue. Déjà deux jours d'absence consécutifs, lui qui n'avait jamais raté une journée de travail, même malade comme un chien. Malgré ce que certains disaient, Théodore était légèrement inquiet. Son ami n'avait même pas téléphoné pour prévenir. C'est pourquoi, allant à l'encontre de tous les principes de vie privée, en sortant du travail, il prit le chemin de la demeure de son ami.

La première chose qui le surprit fut que tous les volets étaient fermés. Pourtant, il devait rentrer de son week-end dimanche soir. Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, n'obtenant aucune réponse. Cependant, la voiture de Draco était dans l'allée... Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il rentrer dans son petit appartement, et vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes ? Ou devait-il faire usage de la clé que le blond lui avait donné en cas d'urgence ? Il se tâtait. Mais le pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée le poussa vers la deuxième alternative. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure, la tourna et poussa la porte. Il se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité. Seul le son d'un jingle de dessin animé pour enfant se faisait faiblement entendre depuis le salon. Théodore fronça légèrement les sourcils. Dire qu'il trouvait cette situation bizarre était un euphémisme. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

Une forte odeur de cigarette régnait dans le salon. De nombreux cendriers débordant de mégots encombraient la table basse sur laquelle trônait une bouteille de coûteux whisky à moitié vide. Théodore fronça le nez et s'avança dans la pénombre. Seul l'écran de la télévision d'où s'échappaient le générique de fin du Roi Lion donnait à la pièce une source de lumière. Tournant le regard vers le sofa, l'avocat se fit la réflexion que Draco semblait cadavérique, ainsi endormi sur les coussins, éclairé par une lueur artificielle. Il était couché sur le ventre, son bras gauche pendant dans le vide, les doigts frôlant le tapis persan. Son autre main était ramenée près de son visage et serrait un petit ours en peluche. Une de ses jambes était repliée sur le canapé tandis que l'autre dépassait de l'accoudoir.

Théodore soupira et s'avança vers son associé. Il trébucha sur un verre qui gisait au sol et maugréa. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement jouer les bons samaritains mais l'homme qui dormait face à lui était son ami et cet ami lui paraissait avoir besoin d'aide. Secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui, il franchit les quelques pas qui lui restaient à faire pour rejoindre son ami, se pencha sur lui et le secoua légèrement par l'épaule. Il dut réitérer son geste trois fois pour obtenir une réaction.

Draco ouvrit les yeux en sursautant violemment. Encore perdu dans les vestiges de son sommeil, il distingua une vague silhouette près de lui et une voix semblant lui parler. Il recula instinctivement et marmonna le prénom de sa femme avant de reconnaître avec stupeur la voix de son associé.

« Théodore ? »

Ce dernier alluma la petite lampe posée sur un guéridon près de l'accoudoir du canapé et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de stupeur en découvrant le visage de son ami. Draco, d'ordinaire impeccable, arborait une barbe de trois jours et ses cheveux, d'une propreté douteuse, pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté de son visage. Des cernes bleuâtres soulignaient ses yeux quelque peu vitreux. Sa peau paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il

Et il était apparemment de mauvaise humeur aussi. Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu fais peur, mon cher. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Et bien... », soupira le brun. « Et si tu me disais ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Draco laissa échapper un rire amer.

« Il m'arrive que ma femme demande le divorce et qu'elle est partie avec mon fils et ses affaires. »

« Oh. », fut la seule réponse que son ami put formuler.

« Et la meilleure, c'est que son avocate est cette saleté de Parkinson ! », continua le blond avec colère.

« Effectivement... Et comment vas-tu te défendre ? »

« Je le ferais moi même. »

« Je ne te le conseille pas. »

« Représente-moi, alors. »

Théodore secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine... Et puis les affaires familiales, tu sais bien que ça me passe un peu au-dessus de la tête... »

Draco se redressa et se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air perdu et désappointé.

« Alors je fais quoi ? Je la laisse me prendre mon enfant ? Je laisse Parkinson m'humilier ?

« Prends un autre avocat... »

Draco ricana.

« Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi dans ce domaine. »

Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour trouver une solution mais son associé le coupa.

« Laisse. Je me défendrais moi-même. »

Le brun prit un air dubitatif. Selon lui, son ami courrait à sa perte. Il ne serait pas objectif, il n'arriverait pas à faire la part des choses. Surtout si ça concernait son fils. Mais il ne reviendrait pas sur le sujet. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas. Il s'assura que Draco ait de quoi s'alimenter, lui fit promettre de revenir au travail dès le lendemain et surtout, de prendre un bon bain. Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta le blond et rentra dans son petit appartement avec bonheur, gardant tout de même une petite place dans sa tête pour s'inquiéter pour son ami.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce court chapitre et je vous invite à me laisser vos avis, questions ou commentaires si le cœur vous en dit. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/fin de soirée/nuit (Rayez les mentions inutiles).

À bientôt,

Skipp7


End file.
